Seven Snogs: Roxas and Namine
by Katie Mae
Summary: Because I think the world needs more RoxasxNamine stories. Seven stories written for the 7 Snogs community on LiveJournal. Rated T, but contains stories rated K, K plus, and T. Update: Theme 6 [Argument] uploaded!
1. 2, Jealousy: The Sketchpad :T:

Welcome to Seven Snogs: Roxas and Naminé! This little series is the response to my personal challenge from the "7snogs" community on Livejournal. The point of the community is to write seven fics about a requested couple, given seven themes. I requested Roxas and Naminé (I also requested Sora and Kairi, but that's a completely different matter), and I decided to post the fics I write on here, as well!  
All of these fics are originally posted on the community, then added here, so if you want to read them as I write them instead of having to wait for me to update this, then I recommend bookmarking the archives page of the community, or joining the community and doing a challenge or two of your own!

**The Sketchpad**

Roxas couldn't believe it.

He was jealous of drawings.

Well, not the art in itself; he could care less if he was a good artist. He was jealous of the way Naminé carefully studied the page in her sketchbook before starting her newest project. He was jealous of the way her fingers would stroke the page, as if reading by Braille what image she would grace it with. And above all, he was jealous of the pencil that she held with such precision in her long, slender fingers. She would grip it tightly when she was struck with inspiration, sketching feverishly; slacken her grip as she neared the end of a drawing, like she never wanted it to end; rub the eraser across the page, back and forth, back and forth, muttering quietly as she thought about the jerk, the slip of her wrist, that caused the misshapen line or the imperfect shape. And what pained Roxas more than anything was when Naminé would lift the pencil to her lips and chew on the eraser. It was nothing, a meaningless habit, but for Roxas, it would always remind him of the one thing he could never have.

"Naminé…" he said one day. "I've had enough of this."

The blonde girl looked up in surprise. "What do you mean, Roxas?" she asked, putting down her sketchbook and pencil.

In reply, he grasped her wrists carefully and pinned them down to the armrests, kissing her fiercely on the lips. He pulled away just as quickly, letting the kiss linger in the air between them. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm tired of being jealous of the way your hands create art on paper, instead of on me…"

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. 4, Sunset: Privacy :K plus:

**Privacy**

For the first time in years, the white curtains were pushed open, letting the everlasting twilight stream through the large window.

"There, now, isn't that much better?" Naminé asked. She looked over at Roxas, who nodded. He looked about the room, surprised by the change the light from the sunset had wrought upon the "White Room." Its walls were painted in shades of sunlight and shadow; the table and chairs made of gold. Even the drawings on the walls seemed to have a little more color in the dying light.

Roxas smiled at the girl next to him, brushing a strand of gold from her face and tucking it gently behind her ear. As he leaned in to kiss her, she briefly wished that she'd never asked to open the curtains—they'd have so much more privacy with them closed.

I hope you like it! Please review!

Themes to go:  
Uniform  
Embrace  
Rumour  
Argument  
Milk


	3. 1, Uniform: Little Bit of Physics :K:

**A Little Bit of Physics**

Twilight Town was the best place to skateboard in the whole world. Or, at least, that's what Roxas thought.

There were plenty of places to grind, and the huge trash cans in Tram Common made awesome ramps to get sweet air and pull off tricks. The slopes along Market Street made it incredibly easy to skate from the Plaza to the back alley, and even all the way down to the Sandlot.

Unfortunately, those same slopes also made it very difficult to stop. As anyone who has studied physics knows, any object—for example, a kid on a skateboard—will accelerate uniformly as it moves down a slope, given that the only unbalanced force acting upon the object is gravity. And anyone who has ridden a skateboard down a slope knows that that means that anything getting in the way is liable to get either run over or crashed into.

"Ow…" Roxas said, painfully standing up. He looked over at Naminé, who was sitting on the ground. "Are you hurt?" he asked with concern.

Naminé laughed. "No, I'm fine. You hit a hole, though. I think that's what sent you flying."

"Oh." Relieved that he hadn't hurt the girl, Roxas looked down to see that one of the bricks on the ground had sunk slightly, leaving a depression about an inch deep—just deep enough to catch his wheel and stop the skateboard. But due to inertia, Roxas hadn't stopped short. He'd sailed through the air, his acceleration constant as he fell closer to the ground.

Naminé suddenly appeared in Roxas's line of vision. She gently ran her fingers across his forehead, and he winced as they touched a lump that was beginning to form. "You need to start wearing a helmet," she whispered to him before placing a kiss on the lump. "How does that feel?"

"It feels perfect," he murmured quietly before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Please review! I want input! 

Themes to go:  
Embrace  
Rumor  
Argument  
Milk


	4. 3, Embrace: Homecoming :K Plus:

A/N: I'm not dead! Anyway, re-reading the first drabble in my "Seven Snogs: Sora and Kairi" series inspired me to continue these stories, so here's the next one! The theme is "Embrace", and I hope you enjoy it!

**Homecoming**

She waited impatiently on the platform, sometimes on tiptoe, sometimes jumping to see over the people in front of her. It had been six months since she'd seen Roxas, and she was more than a little anxious. Her hands gripped the small package she held a little tighter, ignoring the coldness and wetness of it.

The sharp sound of a train whistle reached her ears, getting louder by the second. The train had arrived, right on time. She tried to push through the crowd, but by the time she made it to the front, the train was almost empty, and there was no sign of Roxas. She looked around frantically, but couldn't see him through the multitude of passengers and people waiting to meet loved ones.

Suddenly, Naminé felt a strong pair of arms pick wrap themselves around her waist in a tight hug. She started to struggle, but abruptly stopped when she found herself face-to-face with a familiar pair of blue eyes. The hair was longer, and the face looked older and more world-weary, but she would have recognized those eyes anywhere. And even if the eyes had changed, his lips were familiar as they met hers in a kiss so full of relief, and longing, and love, that she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Roxas…" she whispered as they broke apart to catch their breath. "I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too," Roxas replied, "but before we do anything else, I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Naminé…"

"Yes, Roxas…"

"Is that a bar of sea-salt ice cream in your hand? Because it's dripping down my neck… it's really cold…"

Themes Left to Do:  
Rumor  
Argument  
Milk


	5. 6, Argument: Magic Kisses :K Plus:

**Magic Kisses**

Roxas stomped down the hallway of The Castle that Never Was, muttering under his breath. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to see how his fellow Organization members were dodging out of his way—the screams from Roxas' room were heard throughout the entire castle, and everyone knew that quiet Roxas was lethal when he was in a bad mood.

"Stupid Axel," Roxas fumed, adding a slight growl after number VIII's name. "Stupid Keyblades, stupid Nobodies…"

Roxas looked up to see that he was standing in front of Naminé's room, and that the young blonde girl was looking at him with concern. She grasped Roxas' sleeve and pulled him into her room.

"Axel doesn't want you to leave, does he?" she asked him quietly as they made their way toward her drawing table.

"How'd you know?" Roxas asked bitterly. "Were we that loud?"

Naminé didn't respond; she simply wrapped her arms around Roxas' waist and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The warmth of her body seemed to drain away all his power, leaving him without the energy to even be mad at Axel. When she pulled away, he sat down in the chair behind him and looked at her with a wry grin. "How is it that you can always make me feel better with just a kiss?"

Naminé grinned and winked. "Magic."

(facepalm) Gah, that was sooo lame. XD I had no inspiration, when I started writing, and it shows. The title really doesn't have much to do with the story, except at the very end. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go prepare my funeral pyre so that I'll be ready for all the flames.

**Themes Left to Do**  
Rumor  
Milk


End file.
